


The House That Byleth Smashed

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Ass Play, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Muscle, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A pseudo-sequel to The House That Byleth Built, where the Byleth of that story finds herself fighting the Smash combatants. There's plenty of lovely ladies for her to smash, but who's to say she may not show interest in a few male combatants?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Samus Aran/Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The House That Byleth Smashed

As Byleth looked around the walls of Garreg Mach, a sense of deja vu washed over her, as if she had been studying its layout for the first time. And she couldn't really understand why, as the grounds looked just as they had when she received that mysterious invitation. The only difference was in how empty it had grown.

It was empty, devoid of the same life that made living here so perfect. The bricks and sky above were recreated perfectly to a tee, but there was still so much missing. Not to mention something felt off about herself; she didn't quite feel like she was in her own world...

“Greetings, professor!”

Byleth turned her head, a smile curling on her lips as she saw at least one familiar person around her; the Gatekeeper, always ever so optimistic while having unintentionally created his own catchphrase. It was still a welcome change for her to hear that greeting, even if it were just that.

“Good morning,” Byleth said, “is there anything to report?”

The Gatekeeper shook his head. “Nothing to report! Although, it's rather unusual that they allowed me to partake in the background, since I don't quite affect that much of these...Smash fights, they call them? But I suppose every last detail matters here.”

“You say that,” Byleth sighed, “and yet you're the only person I've seen around here. Just where is...?”

“Byleth! Professor!”

The familiar harmonious voice came from behind Byleth, the arms wrapping around her torso as her body pushed up from behind. The bounty hunter blushed as Dorothea nuzzled against her cheek, much to the Gatekeeper's amusement. “I'll just let you two have some time alone.” he said, stepping back inside the hall.

“Dorothea, what are you doing here?” Byleth asked, turning to face her lover. “I didn't think for a minute most of you could come here with me!”

“You sound disappointed.” Dorothea said with a bubbly laugh. “It turns out most of us are welcomed to cheer you on after all. Isn't that great? So you'll see me and Edelgard and Petra...”

“And Mercedes?”

That deflated the songstress slightly. “No, only a select number of us could be allowed here, although I'm not sure why that is. It's not as if there's a limitation, especially since they redid the campus so perfectly. Unfortunately, that means Manuela was exempt from visiting you, too.”

“That's a shame.” Byleth said.

“If it makes you feel better, we still have Lady Rhea to treat as our pet.” Dorothea said, running her finger down the professor's throat to the cleavage of her top. “So we'll still have some manner of fun.” Byleth bit her lip, staring seductively at the songstress while those lewd thoughts filled her mind.

Just before they could have themselves a little kiss, the pair were interrupted from a voice from behind. “You must be the new fighter. Welcome aboard.” Joker smirked as he approached them, unaware he was interrupting a romantic moment between Byleth and Dorothea. “It's a little funny, how it's been a year since I was the new guy. But it'll be nice to see what you and your male counterpart are capable of.”

“...I'm sorry, male counterpart?” Byleth asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Two professors?” Dorothea asked silently, her heart racing at the thought.

“Hm? I guess nobody told you about that.” Joker said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess for some reason a lot of you tend to have gender variations. Maybe you'll see yours around.”

“And do you have one as well?” Byleth asked. “Because...hm, a female you would be something else.”

“...Technically.” Joker admitted. “She's not here, but...it's a very long story. One half the world already knows about. I'm sure you'll be able to witness it soon enough.” Realizing he's perhaps said too much, the Phantom Thief grabbed his grappling hook and pulled himself up onto the roof, making his getaway.

“...So that was awkward.” Dorothea said, curling her hair around her finger. “But two Byleths, hmmm...”

“Maybe.” Byleth said, swatting the idea down. “I'm not interested in being done by another me, but if I can join him in putting you on a human skewer, that's worth some discussion.” Even with her eyes shut, Byleth could sense the starry expression in Dorothea's over the prospect.

The pair jumped when they heard something breaking, staring at the marketplace before them. As Dorothea and Byleth clung to one another, the dust died down, seeing the armory damaged into rubble of its former self. A woman in a blue latex suit groggily picked herself up out of the remnants of the store, dusting herself off while she remained unaware that two women familiar with the location were staring at the muscles the tight outfit showed off. “Stupid Corrin...” the blonde mumbled.

“Professor, she's...beautiful.” Dorothea said, biting on her index finger.

“Beautiful nothing,” Byleth said, “she's HOT!”

The woman flipped out of the way as a lance struck the ground from above, a silver haired male landing on his bare feet afterwards. “There's no escaping this time, Samus!” he said with a smirk. “We have you surrounded.”

“Right, whatever.” Samus said, positioning her stunner into a whip. “So you and your counterpart decided to team up for a change, Corrin. That's not going to change a lot in this fight!”

“Is it now?” came a voice from behind as the bounty hunter felt something poke into her back. “Because we have you cornered this time.”

“Like I haven't found myself in this situation before...” Samus grumbled, pivoting in place to use her whip on the Corrins. Both flipped back before making a double-sided attack, which Samus managed to use her rocket heels to boost out of.

As the fighting went on, Byleth and Dorothea watched on, as though they weren't visible to the three fighting. And it aroused them greatly to see what the woman named Samus could show off in terms of flexibility.

“What do you say, Dorothea?” Byleth whispered. “Would you want to try and make another harem while we're here?”

Dorothea giggled as the professor nuzzled against her cheek. “I'd be delighted to!”

##

One thing Byleth could say she was happy with, she was able to stay in the Garreg Mach area, despite all of the other fighters having their own rooms to stay in that matched their residency down to the very last dust speck. This was due to the student dormitories being off guard from the fighting surrounding them, as so many would be staying there during the period Byleth took part in these fights.

Right now, all she could do was wait patiently for her guest to arrive, as her tea had been set for a while now. She was reading a book given to her in the meantime, one that the hero named Marth once had in order to study up on these other fighters to understand their strategies better. From what the one named Joker said, he had been using his 'smartphone' to do just that, but could understand that may be too much for characters in a 'medieval setting' to comprehend.

And...as odd as that may sound, he had a point. There were dragons and monkeys walking among them, none of which she could actually slay, but the most unusual things had to be an armor that had no human inside it called ROB, and another that looked human but functioned similarly named Mega Man. Then there was the bear with pants who kept a bird inside his knapsack...

“Okay, that's enough.” Byleth said, slapping the book shut. “This is still too much for me to handle.”

“Oh, professor!” Dorothea said, chipper as ever as she entered Byleth's quarters. “Has our guest arrived yet?”

“Not yet.” Byleth said, shaking her head. “She said that she had to do some fighting out in space, given her schedule, but she would be back soon enough.”

“...Space?” Dorothea asked, giving the statement thought. “What is...space?”

“She tried explaining it to me, apparently there's a larger area outside of just Fodlan that we're not aware of. She then talked about other races of bounty hunters and space pirates, and...I could understand the bounty hunter part, but I guess that's where one of the dragons originated from.”

“Oh, wow...I'm getting just dizzy thinking about all that!” Dorothea said. “I suppose the next thing we'll be told is that the world Fodlan is on isn't actually flat!”

“About that...”

Just before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door, which Byleth naturally went to open. Both she and Dorothea dropped their jaws in awe of the armored suit standing before them, with its mixture of red and yellow with a green visor that allowed them to see inside. There were a pair of blue eyes on the inside, staring them down while they were uncertain what to do next. “Hm...I guess this is a little too hi-tech for you both, huh?” she said. “The armor you're used to seeing is less advanced.”

“Sure.” Byleth said. “We'll go with that.”

"I had to teach Fox a damn lesson, and even if they make it so you can breathe out in space, I rather just be cautious. One sec." The woman inside the armor pressed a few buttons that dropped it into pieces, falling at her feet to reveal Samus underneath. The blonde's hair was already in a ponytail, but her latex full body suit was now merely a two piece that covered her waist and top, yet revealed every muscle toned into her arms, legs, and abs. It was still blue, but just a darker shade of it. “How's that?” she said, stepping out of the pile of her suit. “More comfortable?”

“Oh my...” Dorothea said, blushing as she played with her locks. “I've never seen someone wear so little and have no shame before. It's...very sexy, actually.”

That caused Samus to glance over at Byleth, noticing how tacky she appeared with her own bits of skin showing, not to mention the stockings she was baring. “...Seriously?”

“What?” Byleth asked, almost offended.

“Nothing,” Samus said, inspecting the cookies and tea that were left out. “This is...very elegant of you. I don't think I see a lot of fighters here that would just invite me over for some tea.”

“I guess I can't say I'm too surprised.” Byleth said, watching as Dorothea took a seat on her bed. “But then again I don't exactly know what sort of behavioral patterns everyone has around here just yet. Other than there are people who fix...indoor plumbing? Whatever that is...and they also save princesses...from dragons.”

Dorothea giggled. “It sounds like your usual knights' tale, professor. Doesn't it sound romantic?”

Samus scoffed. “Until you consider the age difference, but I'm not going to judge. Everyone around here gets a little frisky every now and again.”

“Do tell.” Byleth said, eyebrows raised with interest.

Pouring herself a cup of tea, Samus continued. “Come on, let's be honest, everyone here gets a little frisky. We're fighting almost all the time, we have so much adrenaline pumping through our veins, it'd be a surprise if there were people around here who weren't fucking. Well, maybe not the Koopalings. Or the psychic kids, but...”

“Hang on.” Dorothea said, standing up behind the space bounty hunter. “Are you telling me that people have gotten it on with...the dragon? Or that yellow rodent who casts lightning spells?”

The blonde blushed, smiling as she looked away from the two. “That...was actually a past boyfriend.”

“WHAT?” shouted Dorothea and Byleth in unison.

“Oh yeah. We have some history.” Samus said, taking a seat as she casually sipped the tea. “He helped me out of a tight spot back when this thing was overtaking the world, trying to turn us all into trophies. We all thought we were going to end up losing, so he and I, well...” She cackled to herself. “Let's just say he was far from the strangest thing I've had sex with. There's a big ocean of aliens in my neck of the galaxy.”

“Uh...huh.” Byleth said, stunned. “I...didn't expect that of you, I guess.”

Samus laughed. “Trust me, it happens. With these tournaments, it's sort of agreed on that everything goes out the window, since we're all sentient beings. Even ROB and Mega Man.”

“I have so many questions, none of which I want to know the answer to.” Byleth said.

“Sure you do.” Samus said, watching the two come to terms with everything she explained. “I'm sure that's why you guys invited me over too, isn't it? Because you wanted to have a little fling with me?”

“Goddess, yes!” blurted Dorothea.

“Well...yeah.” Byleth admitted, rubbing her arm.

“I just knew it.” Samus laughed. “Don't worry, not like I've never done it with girls before.” Pulling on Byleth's pink tassel, she pulled the professor into her for a kiss, awkward as it was given she was sitting. The aqua haired woman moaned as she closed her eyes, her lips touching against the blonde's repeatedly while she took enjoyment from such closeness. Dorothea watched on, squeezing her thighs together as she saw her lover kissing such a muscular woman, one whose build would make almost anyone back at Garreg Mach blush. Perhaps she should introduce her to Petra sometime, seeing as the Brigid princess herself was sticking around.

As Samus and Byleth kept their lips together, the space hunter pulled the zipper on her top, letting it slip loose from her sweaty chest to reveal the beasts underneath. Dorothea's mouth watered as she saw them for herself, curious over whose were bigger; hers, Byleth's, or the space woman. She would love to test their bust size at some point, perhaps when all was done here.

Byleth's top was next to be removed, the space bounty hunter removing it for her. Both chests were bare now, with the professor's hanging due to her bent over state to meet with the blonde's lips. This soon prompted the Fodlan native to squat, her mouth now meeting with Samus's chest and abs. Her fingers ran over the bumps on her stomach, with Byleth bringing her lips to meet with the nipple. Said hummed at the attention the professor was giving her, resting her hands on that aqua hair while her six pack continued to get a massage.

As they continued to caress one another, Dorothea began to strip herself of her academic uniform, slowly getting more naked than the two before her. The songstress had no idea just how wet she was until she removed her panties, seeing the dampness on the cotton as it pressed into her pussy. It was fun to watch her professor make out with others, but she still wanted some thrill out of joining them, as well.

Samus soon raised her legs up, kicking her boots off while allowing Byleth to peel her shorts off. The professor licked her lips as she saw that not only was she wearing nothing underneath, but how damp her muff was, including the golden tuft of hair sitting over it. "What? I don't want anyone seeing my VPL while I'm fighting." Samus laughed.

"I wasn't judging." Byleth said, leaning into the space hunter's pussy. Her lips pecked repeatedly at the clit, making Semis moan as she lowered her legs back down. She attempted to remove the collar and cape from the new fighter, although it was a bit tougher given how fastened it was compared to something like Lucina's garbs. She finally managed to remove them, sitting back as she continued to enjoy the pampering the old fashioned hunter was giving her.

Dorothea sat back, resting her hand behind her on the bed while she placed her fingers between her folds. She watched as Samus closed her eyes, mouth opening wide as she took a relaxed reaction to Byleth licking against her cavern walls. Her hand was holding onto Byleth's aqua hair, though very loosely for the time being. The blonde still bucked her hips into her face, just to put some effort in from herself.

When she heard a faint mewl from Dorothea, Samus turned her head to face the student, watching as she toyed with her twat. "You wanna join us, kid?" Samus asked, waving her over. "Let's see if you can handle this…"

"I'd love to!" Dorothea said with more excitement than she anticipated. Leaving the bed, she did her best to stand over her professor, spreading her folds open wide for the space hunter to see.

Pulling back from Samus's crotch, Byleth warned her lover, "Dorothea, if you end up squirting on me, I swear…"

"I'll try my best not to." Dorothea said as she winked at Samus. "No promises, of course."

Samus leaned into Dorothea, being careful not to force her abs against Byleth's head, and started to lick at her folds. The bounty hunter hummed as her tongue picked up the flavor of her fluids, resting her thumb over the songstress's clit. She looked up to see that the brunette was already playing with her breasts, fondling them in her hands while her cheeks were flushed a shade of pink. It was no different from the sensation Samus was going through, as the mercenary continued to lap away at her snatch.

Even as she pushed Dorothea's crotch into her face, her strong hands against the student's backside, Samus could feel herself growing close to orgasm, no thanks to the manner in which Byleth was eating her out. She admired the expert technique the aqua haired woman was putting into her efforts, bringing the blonde so close to orgasm that her well toned thighs squeezed into her head. And all the professor could think about was begging loudly for her to crush her with such strong legs.

"Mmmph, fuck…" Byleth moaned, pulling away from the crotch to appreciate this moment in her life.

"Oh, goddess, Ms. Aran…" Dorothea whispered. "Please keep eating my pussy. Fill my hole with your tongue, drink my pussy up as much as you can…Ohhh!" It was her turn to pull Samus into her crotch, her knees buckling as the space hunter swirled her tongue around her canal. The blonde was enjoying the trickling lubrication that the young songstress had to provide for her, and couldn't resist bringing her to climax with her. That only happened when Byleth flicked her tongue around like crazy, prompting Samus to massage Dorothea's clit even harder.

"Goddess…oh, fuck…fuck!" Dorothea shouted, her body quivering as it built up to the end of her heated period. Samus was growling into her snatch, herself going mad from the sensation that was Byleth's tongue. It was the very moment she was ready to release she recalled what the professor said, and immediately shouted, "Byleth, look out!"

Like dodging an arrow on the battlefield, Byleth rolled back when she realized what was about to occur, and let her lover and the space hunter climax in unison, watching as her silver rug was stained with the fluids of two women. Dorothea quaked as she sat atop the dresser, letting her body convulse as it hosed from her snatch. Samus spread her legs wide, rubbing her fingers about as she spritzed the floor with her fluids. Byleth was in awe of the pair, having never witnessed such a double explosion like that in her life. Not even when she had the others in her group.

The two came back down from their releases, breathing heavily as they relaxed on their seats. Byleth thought to herself how glad she was that she removed her paperwork and the Smash guide book Marth gave her…although really, any of her paperwork here wasn't exactly hers, rather it was all back at the real Garreg Mach. "By the goddess." was all she could say about that.

Their bodies now covered in sweat, Dorothea and Samus looked over at Byleth with wicked seduction in their eyes. "You loved that, didn't you, professor?" Dorothea asked, biting her lip.

"I sure did." Byleth nodded.

"Well we can't just leave you out now, can we?" Samus chuckled, grunting as she used what strength she had to leave her seat. "Come on, Byleth, let's give you an idea of what we just went through."

The mercenary remained still as she allowed the space hunter and songstress to approach her, approaching from different angles. Samus kneeled behind her while Dorothea squatted from the front, with both peeling her short off at the same time. The blonde ripped into her stockings, making Byleth gasp as she was exposed to the air from the hole now made against her crotch. With her holes now accessible, Dorothea dove in and pressed her lips into her lover's pussy, while Samus rimmed her asshole. Byleth moaned from the double team on her crotch, her knees bending to let them have better access to her body.

Biting her lower lip, the mercenary hissed as Samus managed to push her tongue through her anus, purring as it flicked away at the rectal cavity. She shivered as Dorothea swirled around inside her vaginal canal, having been given some ideas by the space hunter when she was eating her out. The three remained like this for a time, with the blonde jutting her tongue as though it were a phallic tool in order to create stimulation from the aqua haired woman.

Dorothea rubbed her fingers against Byleth's clit, hearing deep growls escape her teeth while her eyes rolled back from the attention her holes received. The pair were doing a good number on her as it was, bringing her to the brink of a climax. Her eyes rolled back as she started to breathe through her nostrils, her body tensing up as she was getting closer to that point.

"Goddess…" Byleth gasped as Samus ejected her tongue from her ass. "You two are doing amazing…" The professor brought her thumb to her mouth, biting down on it as they continued to tease her. The space hunter nibbled on her backside as best she could while it clenched tightly down. A light massage of the taint relaxed the mercenary, loosening her hole for Samus to continue toying with it a little longer, while Dorothea slurped at her folds as they grew wetter with her fluids.

"Yes, keep going…" Byleth begged, her voice higher in pitch. "Eat me out. Keep eating my holes, hmmmph…I'm getting so close, just…just be careful when I…"

Dorothea popped her tongue from her lover's snatch. "Oh, trust me, professor, I don't want to go anywhere when you do." She went back to using her tongue on the lubricated walls, humming in delight at the taste the mercenary was delivering.

It wasn't long after that Byleth cried out, her head tilted back as she gripped the hairs of the other two tightly. Her body quakes as she sprayed into Dorothea's face, the songstress willingly taking the cum bath as it hit against her face. Samus removed herself from behind the professor, standing up to lean on her shoulder and watch the water show.

"Well that was crazy." Samus laughed, patting Byleth's shoulder down. She admired Dorothea as her eyes were shut, her lips pursed in as she took a moment to savor the release her lover just made on her face. "You're definitely worthy of my time after this."

Dorothea sprung up as she grabbed Byleth before she could collapse, holding her lover up as she saw how worn out that made her. "Byleth! Darling, are you all right?" She asked.

Byleth only smiled, dazed from her release. "Dorothea," she said in an exhausted voice, "I think I'm going to love these people."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like updates when my stories go live or other things, please follow my Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
